Iris, Love, Motorcycles
by Here's The Plan
Summary: FEMSLASH. When Fanny Fulbright meets Merida DunBroch, both of them know things are going to change. Neither of them really expected this, though. (Codename: KND AU Crossover)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello :D This is my newest story. Obviously it's for Brave, but it also contains characters from Codename: Kids Next Door, and possibly some other shows or movies (I will try not to make it too complicated or add OCs)**

**This will be Merida/Fanny. No likey? No readey.**

**Updates? Ehhhhh... Dunno, honestly. I'll try to make it every Saturday, but I have a few other stories that need updating. I guess if this is in big demand, it will be written quicker, as opposed to if only my friends and I read it, y'know?**

**Warnings: VERY AU, Cross overs, Femslash, Randomness, Possible Language, and... Well, every chapter will be based off of a song, but won't technically be a song fic.**

**Song for this chapter; You And Your Denial (Yellowcard)**

**Oh, and Kate Chapman=Numbuh 12 from the KND series. You don't have to know who she is, but you do need to know the main cast and Fanny, Rachel, and Patton.**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**Denial and Happenstance**

**Fanny Fulbright's 3rd Person POV**

An old blue Chevy truck zoomed down the road, kicking up dust and slinging rocks everywhere. The driver was obviously blowing off steam, or trying to get away from something. Why wasn't a question that could be answered just by watching the truck, but people weren't watching or wondering why on the old road. The driver was alone with their thoughts.

Fanny was just _so mad_.

At least, that's what she told herself. There was no way she could be sad or upset, so she had to be mad, right? Wasn't that the only logical explanation?

She rubbed her eyes tiredly, not worrying about running into anyone on the deserted road. It was a little after five in the morning on an older back road; no one to run into, or over, and she knew the road like the back of her hand. So she really was alone, with just her tired thoughts to keep her company.

She sighed, replaying the events of the night, or, rather, morning. It had been around four a.m. when Kate, her girlfriend of six months, had called her, practically screaming and ranting and accusing Fanny of a bunch of nonsense. Everything from talking bad about her, to crying about having to move, to accusing Fanny of cheating on her. And all of it while Fanny had just woken up!

Fanny gripped the steering wheel of her truck tightly until her hands turned white.

_Me? Cheat on her?!_ The red head thought, frowning deeply. Everyone knew Fanny was practically loyalty personified. Where would Kate get the idea that she would cheat?

Probably because she was the one cheating. Fanny winced. There was a good chance that was why; Kate was just so fickle and rash... She sniffled, eyes darting around the road and into the woods. Had she done something wrong?

Surely not. It was just Kate being Kate, and there was nothing she could do or say about it. She couldn't really fight to bring them back together. Not that it mattered, anyway. Kate was moving to Texas for her dad's job in a month, and at this point Fanny just didn't see the point in putting effort into their relationship anymore.

But it still hurt. They had been together for six months! They fought a lot, and Kate was constantly yelling at her and criticizing her, but Fanny still loved her. And it had hurt when Kate said they were over... But Fanny couldn't help but wonder if she should still care. Kate was... Was... Abusive.

She didn't want to admit it because she thought she was stronger than to fall into an abusive relationship, but she knew it was true. Snide comments and sarcasm that made Fanny scared of the blonde... Surely she should have seen it sooner.

But it hadn't always been that way. The two were friends for a long while, and Fanny had never seen Kate act like that. They had met when they were kids, and they got along really well. As they aged they had grown apart, but never really stopped being friends. Fanny hung out with Rachel, and Kate with Virginia, and it was that way until high school. Rachel began to date Nigel, Virginia was with Patton off and on, and Kate had some sort of record with how many boys she could go out with.

Which was why Fanny was surprised when, the spring of Sophomore year, Kate asked her out. They had kept it a secret from everyone for many reasons, but mainly because that was what Kate wanted. And Kate always got what she wanted.

_Spoiled brat_. Fanny shook her head as she turned onto another road. Suddenly her eyes looked at the gas gauge, and she frowned. She was about to reach for her cell phone when she realized she didn't bring it; she had thrown it at the wall shortly before storming out of her house.

She cursed under her breath at her poor planning. She was miles from home on a back road at... six thirty in the morning, and she suddenly realized that she didn't have enough gas to get back.

Another mile down the road the car started sputtering, and she pulled over, cussing like a sailor for a few minutes before she calmed down some.

"Stupid bloody truck." She huffed, leaning back in her seat. What a day this was turning out to be.

She laid back in her seat for a few minutes, willing herself to not cry.

Suddenly a bright light flooded the truck, and Fanny's eyes snapped open. There was a low rumble that Fanny recognized as a motorcycle, and some one zoomed past her, only a blur of bright red. She groaned, how long would she be here? Best to get walking...

So she jumped out of her truck and walked around to the back, reaching in and getting the gas can out. She turned and began walking, sulking slightly.

She thought about what her next move would be. After getting gas, that was. It wasn't like she could just go and talk to Kate. She also couldn't talk to Rachel, and that sucked big time.

A dull roar interrupted her thoughts, and she looked down the road. At first she just saw a bright light, but the sound she knew was a motorcycle. Probably the one that passed a few minutes ago.

Fanny panicked for a moment, briefly wondering who exactly was on the bike. What if it was a random stalker psychopathic killer?

The motorist slowed as they came nearer, and she stopped to see if they would. They did.

The driver slowed to a stop and whipped her helmet off, revealing a pale face and bright blue eyes. Her hair was red and tied in a braid over her shoulder.

"Oi. Whatcha du'n out 'ere?"

"M' truck broke down. I have'ta walk ta get gas."

The other girl nodded, "Ah, I see. Well... It's about two miles to the station..."

Fanny nodded, glancing in that direction "Yup. Quite the walk." She shrugged.

"Ye really shou'na go alone, Lassie." The stranger said softly, "How about ye ride with me?"

Fanny hesitated. A motorcycle ride in the middle of nowhere with a strange girl she didn't even know the name of? Sounded like something from a movie, or a book, or something.

"Me name's Merida. Merida DunBroch." The stra-Merida said, sticking her hand out. Fanny took it in her own, smiling softly, "Fanny Fulbright."

Merida made a motion to the back 'seat' of the red bike. "C'mon, I dun bite. But if you'd rather, I could jus' take the can."

Fanny considered it, but shook her head, "Nah, I'll ride with ye."

Merida grinned and reached into the compartment at the rear of the bike, pulling out a helmet. It was smaller, and wasn't the same kind, only covering one's head. She tossed the helmet she had been wearing to the Irish girl, and put the other on herself.

"Alright, hop on."

* * *

**Merida's 3rd Person POV**

The ride to the gas station was, naturally, silent. Several times their eyes locked in the side mirror, only for them both to look away, shy smiles on their faces.

They got to the gas station (A Seven Eleven) in only a few minutes, and they both climbed off the motorcycle. They headed inside to pay for the gas.

A small bell tinkled as Merida walked in and held the door for Fanny. The Irish girl ducked her head in thanks, and walked over to the counter to pay for her gas. The lady at the register was entirely too awake to be human, the teens decided.

"Hello! And what may I do for you two this morning?"

As Fanny talked at the counter, Merida looked around. She grabbed some things of muffins, two sodas, and a cheep memo pad, and paid for them after Fanny headed out.

"Ye didn' haff'ta." Fanny smiled, taking the soda and a bag of mini muffins.

"Ye look like ye need it." Merida teased, and Fanny blushed. "What were ye dun out so early, anyway?"

"Just... Driving." Fanny shrugged weakly, and Merida nodded.

"Ah, I see. I do that a lot; just hop on me bike and go..."

"Is that what ye were doing this morning?". Fanny asked curiously

"Nah, actually. I was heading towards, uh... Some kind of consignment store a few miles from here. 'M here on business for me Da."

Fanny nodded, taking a sip of her soda. "Well, sorry to delay ye."

"No trouble. I could'n jus' leave ye."

Fanny felt a pang of sadness at the words, and took another gulp of her soda. Merida didn't miss it.

"Hey, are ye okay?"

Fanny nodded, and didn't say another word for a minute. She grabbed the gas can and put it back on the bike, and Merida watched her, curious and worried.

Merida turned and tossed her muffin wrapper away, and then turned back to the girl. She was surprised to see Fanny... Crying?

"Hey, are ye-"

"No, I'm not _okay, _okay?"

The look Fanny sent Merida made the Scott's blood run cold. Fanny's brown eyes looked so hurt, and angry. It made her want to comfort her and run for the hills at the same time.

"Okay. That's okay." She hesitated, "May I ask why?"

Fanny was silent again, and Merida glanced around awkwardly. She was thankful no one else had pulled into the parking lot yet. She could only imagine how the scene looked.

"I-" Fanny tried to force out the words, "Someone... Broke up with me."

Merida panicked, that was something she had _no bloody idea _how to help with.

"I-I see." She stuttered, scratching her nose. "Well... Tha' must'a hurt." Merida winced at her own lameness. _Of course it did, noob..._

"...Yeah. It did. I couldn't even defend myself, but..." Fanny was quiet again. Merida could tell she was trying to be tough.

"Sometimes things just... Happen. Sometimes we don't know why, but we can learn that it will always work out in the end." Merida put a hand on the shorter girl's shoulder comfortingly.

Fanny sniffled. "Ye sound like a fortune cookie."

They both laughed, nervous and embarrassed. Merida was glad the girl was feeling a little better, at least.

"C'mon, let's go before it gets any later." The Scott said, putting her things in the compartment in her bike and getting on. She waited until Fanny was settled, and then they were back on the road. This time Merida took the long way around, going over a bridge. It was a beautiful morning, and they could see the sun shining over the water.

_This place sure is pretty, _Merida thought, _And it's better being with her..._

Her thoughts trailed off because they were back at Fanny's truck, and she pulled over.

"Thanks again for taking me. Who knows how long it would have taken me t' do it alone."

"No trouble." Merida grinned as they both got off the bike for the last time.

Fanny looked about to argue, but shrugged it off. Merida noticed, for the first time, how tired the girl looked.

"Say... What time did ye start drivin'?"

"Eh..." Fanny cringed as she started to fill her tank, "Five-ish..."

"Ooch. Why were ye up so early?"

"...I told you. I had a break up."

"At five in the morning?!" Merida's eyes went wide.

"Uh, four, actually."

"Jeez, lass. That's rough. What was the reason?"

"... She thought I was cheating on her."

Merida knew she hadn't heard wrong twice. So that meant this girl had a girlfriend, who broke up with her at four a.m. because the girl thought Fanny was cheating?

Merida gave a low whistle, "Bloody Hell, what have I stumbled upon here exactly?"

"Told ye that, too." Fanny said, grinning slightly, "Fanny Fulbright."

* * *

**Fanny's 3rd Person POV**

Her dad wasn't happy with her when she got home, but she didn't care. She went up to her room and picked up her phone.

Five missed calls and thirty missed texts. Fanny was surprised the thing worked, but not surprised Kate had tried to get a hold of her so much. She was probably apologizing like crazy.

Fanny felt a small smile come to her lips. She knew Kate cared. It wasn't like they ever hated each other. Hell, they had fights like this all the time.

_What if she wants to get back together?_ Fanny thought suddenly. Would they?

_She's leaving in a month, _Fanny reminded herself, _If you did, she'd just leave._

_But, _Another voice said, _If you did, and it didn't work again... _

Fanny stared at the phone. She had another chance, didn't she?

She read through a few texts, and immediately got all the information she needed.

And she called Kate back.

* * *

**Merida's 3rd Person POV**

Merida sighed as she walked out of the store. Another bust. She would have to call her dad...

But something had her attention at the moment. Or, rather, some_one._ Fanny Fulbright.

The strange Irish girl was still on her mind, and she had a feeling she would be for a while. It was just so strange. What were the chances, right? That Fanny break down on that road? That Merida drive right by, and then see her in her mirror and think to turn around?

Merida sighed again. She would probably never see that girl again, anyway.

She reached her motorcycle and reached for her memo pad. she was surprised that, upon opening the cover, she saw something written on it.

_Cheap, second hand, useless- _Her thoughts stopped when she read the words.

**Call me some time. Fanny.**

Below was a number, written neatly yet quickly.

Merida smiled and quickly added Fanny to her contacts. They would meet again one day, and she knew it.

She sent the girl a quick text, and then jumped on her bike.

Time to go home.

* * *

**THERE. FIRST CHAPTER DONE.**

**Peace out! XD**


	2. Lie

**Okay, NEW CHAPTER!**

**So, not a WHOLE lot of people are into this story, but, meh. This chapter (and the story, really) is for ****_YouAreBeforeEverything_****.**

**Also! Thanks [Guest](****_Meridaismyheroxx) _****for explaining petrol to me XD**

**Also, Also! Current Pairings are Kate/Fanny, Rachel/Nigel, Wally/Kuki, and Abby/Hoagie. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Love The Way You Lie**

* * *

Fanny yawned as she dragged herself down the hall of her high school. It was Monday, certainly the worst day of the week to anyone, and she hadn't gotten any sleep over the weekend. Her and Kate had gotten back together and had spent the weekend together, but Fanny still felt off.

To be honest, she kept doubting Kate. Doubting that she would be nice this time, that she wouldn't try to spite Fanny just to get a reaction from her. That was _awful_. The fact that Fanny was _afraid _that Kate would try to hurt her...

_Not physically hurt, though. _Fanny thought to herself as she grabbed her stuff out of her locker, _It's not like she's abusive. She's just trying to keep her image up. _Even though no one knew that the two were dating, Kate still had major issues with how Fanny dressed-when they were together or not. They were little things, y'know, simple notes about what Fanny should or shouldn't wear (Sometimes 'could' or 'couldn't' wear, but still, that's not majorly controlling, right?) or the fact that Fanny's hair 'looked better down', even though Fanny liked having her hair in a ponytail.

But Fanny wasn't without her faults. If she was honest she would admit to causing some of their fights. Not that she wanted Kate to be mad at her, but because she wanted to know that Kate cared enough to listen to her.

More often than not they both felt better about their relationship after a fight. They knew they had each other's backs, even if there was backstabbing involved on one's end...

Fanny sighed. Kate had admitted to cheating, but she hadn't said who with. The Irish teen supposed it didn't really matter. She had Kate now anyway, so...

"Hey Fanny." Fanny was shocked out of her thoughts as Rachel came up beside her. "Hey, Rachel."

"What were you up to this weekend?"

"Not much." Fanny shrugged, and she felt Rachel's eyes on her back as she closed her locker. Ever since Fanny and Kate got together Fanny had... Spaced herself from Rachel. The two were once best friends, but that was gone almost overnight. Why?

Well, Kate kinda... Said so. They couldn't risk Rachel finding out about them. Why not? Fanny didn't really know, but that's what Kate wanted.

"Ah, I see." The curt tone in Rachel's voice cut through Fanny, but she didn't show it as she leaned against her locker. Rachel ducked into her own locker, leaving an awkward silence.

Fanny snickered as she watched her friend dig into the small space for her books. The blonde girl had gotten considerably taller over the years, standing at five foot seven. Fanny stood at the ever-so-short height of five foot one... Probably the tallest she would ever get, due to more than likely getting her mom's height.

"Something funny?" Rachel growled, knowing full well what the red head was thinking.

"No, no... Say, how many times a day to ya hit yer head on th' top shelf?"

The silence was icy before Rachel grumbled, "Twice..." When Fanny busted into laughter Rachel shouted, "At least I can _reach _the top shelf!"

"Are ya calling me short?" Fanny asked, stopping suddenly and glaring at the taller girl.

"Uhhhh... Well, you see-Kate!" Rachel grinned at the sight of another face, hoping to get out of Fanny's evil eye, "Kate! How's it going?"

"Fine. How was your weekend?" Kate glanced at Fanny and then back at Rachel, not really knowing what was going on.

"Fine. Great, even! Look, I gotta go. Later Fanny, bye Kate!"

When Rachel fled from the two Fanny snickered, "What a _girl._"

Kate gave a short laugh. "Only around you." Fanny really tried to ignore the jealousy in her girlfriend's voice, and Kate went on, "Anyway... Why are you wearing that top?"

Fanny looked down to her top and mentally sighed, _Oh, right. She doesn't like this top._ It was a simple, dark green, quarter-sleeve top with a small tree on the breast pocket.

"I dunn'a, I just..."

"You know I don't like it."

"Yeah. I know. Sorry."

"What ever. Anyway, I'm busy tonight, so I'm going to have to cancel our plans..."

"Again?" Fanny asked, dismayed.

"Yes, again. My mom wants me to go through my stuff and decide what to send ahead to the new house."

"Oh." Fanny hesitated, that sounded almost like a lie, "Well, I could help-"

"That's okay, I can do it." Kate waved her off, and they began walking to the double doors. "Really."

"Well... Okay." They stopped on the outer steps of the school, and Kate grinned.

"I'll make it up to you some other time, 'Kay?" When Fanny saw her smile she couldn't help but nod and smile back.

"Great. See you later!" The blonde took off, jumping into a car a few meters down, and Fanny sighed.

_It's really not okay. But okay._ She thought to herself as she turned and went around the main building. Her house was actually only a few blocks away from the school if she went around before the main stop-light. The only real problem was Chad's gang... Chad being the School's quarter-back. A senior, too.

But Fanny's mind wasn't really on them at the moment.

_She cancelled again... But I guess it can't be helped. _The Irish girl frowned. Kate was moving away... She couldn't help that. Neither of them could. _But she could be a bit more sensitive. _To be honest she wasn't even sure that that was where Kate was going... But the pain in her chest at that thought made her shake her head.

The trees around her began to shake, and leaves began falling and spinning around her. Fanny sighed, shivering against the sudden rush of wind. It was awfully cold for what she was wearing... Her top and a skirt. But it hadn't been cold that morning...

Fanny shivered again, but this time it was different. Some one was _watching _her. She glanced around, and noticed that there wasn't anyone around... Which was weird because normally there was cheer practice or-

"Hey, Fulbright!" Chad sneered from behind her, and she whirled around. She came face to face with half of the football team.

"Hey Chad. What's up?" She asked, trying in vain to keep her voice level. _Teachers never seem to be around when it's convenient. _

"Oh, not much. It just seems like I've stumbled upon a _fag._" Fanny froze.

"What?" She asked, suddenly numb, and the jocks laughed at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What do they call them in Ireland?"

"Puffs, Me thinks!" One of his friends called out, and they all gave hoots at his 'spot-on' accent, and Fanny's face burned.

"I dun have time for yer jokes!" Fanny snarled, and she turned in and effort to run off, but a jock rushed forward and grabbed her.

"Hey there, PowerPuff! Don't go just yet!" Chad grinned, and Fanny noticed he had something behind his back. In fact, now that she noticed...

"**Now.**"

For a few moments she was blinded, and all she could hear were the insane laughs of the horrid boys, and she felt some kind of sticky liquid being thrown at her. She tried to yell for help, but there was a large hand clamped firmly on her mouth.

It went on for ten minutes, which felt like forever to Fanny, before she heard a voice yelling at them to stop.

"Teacher! Teacher! Coach!" The voice called, and the jocks panicked. "Run!"

Fanny fell to the ground, coughing and sputtering at the harsh smell and foul taste of... Was that paint?

"Hey, Fanny! Are you okay?"

"Hey, Baby, look at me!"

Oh, yeah. Those voices.

"Hoagie? Abby? Am I happy t' see ye!" Fanny gasped, trying to wipe her face as she looked up at them.

The couple crouched down, and Abby said, "Dang, girl! It's a good thing we got here when we did!"

"Yeah! You look like a rainbow threw up on you!" Hoagie said, gulping when both girls shot him a look.

Fanny looked down at herself, and found he was right. Rainbow was an accurate term. And she felt sick to her stomach.

"C'mon, baby. Let's get you cleaned up."

Fanny nodded dumbly as Abby led her back into the school, and the other two thought,

_What happened there?_

* * *

Twenty minutes later the three came back outside.

Fanny's cloths were ruined, and her hair was a mess, and her skin was dyed random colors in some places, but she was thank full she wasn't wet anymore.

"Thanks again, ye two." She said sheepishly.

"No problem. Sorry we weren't there sooner. We could'a kicked their butts for you!"

Fanny snickered. Hoagie was big and muscular, sure, but he couldn't have really done anything... But, that's okay. She knew what he meant.

"Abby is surprised there weren't any teachers." Abby mumbled, and Hoagie shrugged.

"Right place right time, I guess..."

Not from Fanny's point of view, but he had a point.

Fanny kept her head down as they walked, and the more people they came across the more she wished she could just sink down into the ground... Meanwhile Abby and Hoagie were wondering why Fanny had been attacked. As far as they could tell the attack was random, but... Could something that cruel really have been random?

"Fanny..." Abby faltered slightly, "What, exactly, happened back there?"

Fanny sighed. "I dun really know." she shook her head. "I dun get..." She hung her head. _I was so careful..._

"What?" Hoagie asked, and she realized she had mumbled that out loud. She shook her head.

Abby frowned. "Come on, Baby. What's wrong with ya? Why were the jocks picking on you?"

"Abby..." Fanny said sternly. Abby thought the girl was asking her to lay off for a second, but she realized the answer was in front of her...

"What was with the paint, anyway? That's awful! Why would they-"

Fanny stopped suddenly and turned to them. "Tha's my house. I gotta go."

She thanked them again for helping, and she headed up the driveway. She got all the way to the porch when she heard Abby call for her.

"Wait, Fanny-!" Hoagie looked to his girlfriend in shock, still not getting it. Abby stared after the red head, her mouth moving slightly.

_Abby figured it out._ Fanny smirked darkly. _And she doesn't seem to know what to do with it._

"_See how long it takes him to figure it out!"_ Fanny called back, and Abby snapped back to her senses.

"Figure out what?!"

"Rainbows and Fanny." Abby said simply, sending a smile to Fanny, who smiled back and ducked inside her house.

* * *

**_Two hours later, Abby's house_**

Abby snapped awake from where she had been dozing as she heard her phone buzz. Seeing it was Hoagie she picked it up.

"Hey Sugar, what-"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT _TWO HOURS AGO?!"_

She chuckled. She hadn't thought it would have taken him that long.

"Now I feel like an idiot! God, what does she think-"

"She thinks you're Hoagie, hun. Don't worry too much." She chuckled again, rubbing her eyes.

Sometimes people were just _too complicated._

* * *

**Yeeeeaaaaaaah, filler chapter. But it's a chapter. **

**Reviews are loved!**


End file.
